


Affray

by schizoauthoress



Series: The Lost Legion MC (before the end) [2]
Category: The Marine (Movies), The Marine 5: Battlefront
Genre: Drabble Chain, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Canon, dumbass bastard boys circling each other like wary dogs, they are clearly bros by the time of the movie's events but they aren't there yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizoauthoress/pseuds/schizoauthoress
Summary: Alonzo never seems to like additions to the MC. (Or... just because our brothers are best friends doesn't mean we automatically get along!)





	Affray

"You keepin' that ugly-ass ink?"

Cash bristled at the insulting descriptor in that question, but strove not to show it. He was merely a 'hanger-on' right now, while Alonzo was the MC president's younger brother **and** enforcer.

'Should've worn something with sleeves,' Cash mused, but said only, "There a problem?"

Alonzo sneered. "If you make one."

Cash touched the colorful tattoo on his left bicep. The merged halves of unit insignia clashed with the stark, dark designs displayed by Alonzo (and the rest of the club, watching the confrontation in silence).

"Might be time for a change," he conceded calmly.

****

"Alonzo," Vincent called out.

"What?" Alonzo snapped back, eyes still fixed on Cash.

"Don't go speakin' ill of the dead." 

Without breaking the stare either, Cash warned flatly, "Stay out of it, Vin."

Something cruel flashed in Alonzo's eyes as he smiled over that. In a mocking tone, he asked, "Am I supposed to cry over your dead buddies, dog-face?"

"No," Cash replied, "but if you disrespect them again, for damn sure you're gonna cry. I don't care who all you got behind you."

Alonzo jeered, "Think you can take on everybody?"

"It's up to you if we find out."

****

"All right, boys," Rodrigo drawled, glancing up just once between flipping meat on the grill, "dial it back, would ya?"

"I'm cool if he's cool," Cash responded.

Alonzo scowled, but ground out, "We're fine, 'Rigo."

"Give Cash a break, man," Rodrigo said. Despite his casual tone, it was obviously an order. "He's only been stateside, what, two weeks?"

"Three weeks," Vincent supplied. 

"See?" Rodrigo shut the grill, cackled suddenly, and quoted, "He's not mean, he's just adjusting."

Alonzo snorted to mask an unwilling laugh and rolled his eyes at his brother's dumb joke. The tension of the moment dissipated anyway.

****

"Should've warned you," Vincent murmured to Cash, when most of the club was distracted by drinking and talking amongst each other, "Alonzo's got a chip on his shoulder about the military."

Cash raised an eyebrow and said, in a tone that practically dripped sarcasm, "Never would've guessed."

"He washed out of boot camp in two weeks."

Cash protested, "You can only be ELSed after four weeks."

"I just know he was back here real quick," Vincent shrugged. "Didn't ask for details."

"Doubt he'd give 'em."

"Nobody likes rehashing bad shit."

"Cheers, bro," Cash lifted his beer, "I'll drink to that."

*-*-*-*-*


End file.
